ewrwwffandomcom-20200215-history
Pac-Man
Pac-Man is an American Born Wrestler working for the WWF. Wrestling Debut Pac-Man made his wrestling debut in United States Wrestling Association under the name Mastermind on the September 2nd, 1996 Show. The next week USWA Heavyweight Champion Ultimo Dragon was attacked by a masked man who unveiled himself to be Mastermind, a wrestler working under the gimmick of a man with high IQ. Mastermind was then put into a rosterwide 32 man king of the ring inspired tournament to determine the #1 contendership for the USWA Heavyweight Championship that would take place on several untelevised shows. In the 1st round, Mastermind defeated Norman Smiley and in the second round defeated JT Smith by cheating in the second round, advancing to the semifinals where he would be defeated by Christian Cage. An enraged Mastermind put Cage through a table, injuring his shoulder kayfabe. This would lead to Cage losing in the finals against Rob Van Dam due to the injury, creating a rivalry between Cage and Mastermind. Cage was booked to face Mastermind in a tables match on USWA's biggest wrestling show to date, USWA Dominance '96, on October 11th, 1996. Cage would powerbomb Mastermind through a table to win the match. Mastermind would then take part in the first ever televised USWA Saturday Night show on October 13th, 1996, fighting in a fatal four way match between Cage, Van Dam, and Tank Abbott with the winner fighting champion Ultimo Dragon for the title in the main event of that show. Cage would win the match and Mastermind left the company soon after. Brief Stint in WCW Pac-Man then went to World Championship Wrestling and wrestled under his real name, BJ Whitmer. Whitmer faced WCW United States Champion Rick Rude on the November 7th edition of WCW Saturday Night in a losing effort. On the November 9th edition of WCW Nitro, Whitmer made his Nitro debut in a tag match with Sabu, losing to Booker T and Stevie Ray. Whitmer then defeated Booker T by disqualification on the November 11th edition of WCW Saturday Night after Stevie Ray attacked him. On the November 12th edition of WCW Sunday Night, Whitmer lost to Stevie Ray in a singles match. Whitmer would then make his final appearance in WCW at World War 3 in the World War 3 Battle Royal on November 15th, eliminating Ricky Morton before being eliminated 57th by Sting. WWF and the Pac Men Pac-Man would sign with the WWF on January 4th, 1997. Several vignettes played over RAW and Main Event hyping up a mysterious man by the name of Pac-Man. On the January 18th edition of RAW, Pac-Man made his debut by attacking WWF Papa Johns Champion Yoshi Kwan. He then brought out Jr Pac-Man, Big Daddy Pac, Pac N' Roll, Pac-Attack, Pac-Man 2, Pac-A-Mania, and Sign Guy Pac. They would lay out Kwan and steal his title. Later in the show they would attack WWF Tag Team Champions Flap Jack New Jack and Pancake Patterson and steal their titles. Matches would be held later on the show for the championships. In the co main event, Jr Pac-Man and Pac N' Roll would defeat Jack and Patterson for their titles, and in the main event Pac-Man defeated Kwan for his title after interference from his stable. Following the match, Pac-Man grabbed a mic and declared that the era of the Pac Men was upon them. On the January 21st edition of Main Event, all members of the Pac Men stable would fight in matches. One of the matches was Pac N' Roll vs Chase Stevens. When Roll defeated Stevens, the Pac Men came out and attacked Stevens and abducted him. Also on the show Pac-Man's Papa Johns title was selected to be defended. Yoshi Kwan would instate his rematch clause here and loose by pinfall. On the January 25th edition of RAW, Jr Pac-Man would defeat 1-2-3 Kid and the Pac Men would abduct him. Also on the card was Chris Benoit vs Chris Stevens. Stevens came out and grabbed a mic, stating that the Pac Men had changed him. He introduced himself as Adrian Neville, the name that the Pac Men had given him. Neville lost to Benoit by DQ when other members of the Pac Men interferred. They tried to abduct Benoit, but Benoit fought back and escaped into the crowd. On the Feburary 1st edition of RAW, Tupack Flapjack Newjack debuted his new rapper gimmick and defeated Sign Guy Pac, marking the first clean loss of a Pac-Men stable member. This enraged Pac-Man, who attacked Jack after the defeat. The following RAW Newjack retaliated by stealing Pac-Man's Papa Johns title, setting up a feud between the two. On the Feburary 8th edition of RAW, 1-2-3 Kid returned as X-Pac, the newest member of the Pac Men. He defeated Doc Hemsley PHD and the stable abducted him as well, turning him into another stablemate under the name of Pac Hemsley PHD. At the 1996 Filler PPV Before Wrestlemania Show, Pac-Man was booked to face Newjack. However, Newjack would break his nose 2 weeks before the show. Newjack handpicked the debuting Flapjack Norton to face Pac-Man in his place. On the show, Norton defeated Pac-Man by countout when Pac-Man walked out on the match and had X-Pac, Jr Pac-Man and Pac N' Roll beat down Norton. =